


family is for everyone.

by abib918



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comic Spoilers, Dad Spy (Team Fortress 2), Found Family, Gen, even though he thinks he can't have one bc Work, spy gets a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918
Summary: Spy thinks he can't have a family. Scout thinks that's bullshit.
Relationships: Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	family is for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> whaddup i just got back into tf2 and i will now write for it like a Big Dork

Spy had never considered having a family. 

It wasn't in the agenda - never could be. Work was too important. If he settled somewhere... who knew how many unsavory characters would be able to find him? So a life on the run it was. But, of course, life never worked the way people wanted it to. One thing led to another, and he ended up having to swallow the fact that he had been working with his son on a team fighting another over gravel. Said son had no idea, of course, but perhaps it was better that way. 

Until life threw another curveball. ( Scout would like that joke, wouldn't he? He liked baseball. Was always good at it. )

Spy could never confess the truth, especially not over his son's dying body, but somehow the Scout had figured it out. Maybe it was his over obsession with Tom Jones and some basic math, or perhaps that damn Sniper had told him. No matter the case, Scout knew, and was now forcibly dragging him back to Boston. Something something, brothers, something something family. 

_Family._ Like his own son's family would ever accept _him._

But Scout was having none of it, no ifs, ands, or buts. So to Boston he went. 

The first that hit him when he walked into the house Scout had dragged him to was just how _loud_ everything was. A quick answer as to the origin of Scout's bombastic behavior, Spy figured. He could've guessed seven brothers would cause that. They had a cat, which Spy could appreciate, though he had to wonder how the poor thing survived in this loud and rambunctious house. His son's seven brothers seemed to eye him suspiciously, as if gauging if he could stick around or not, before Scout proudly ( ! ) that he was his father, and that they'd worked together for some time. Everything was fine. It was odd, seeing Scout pretend to be proud of such parentage, but maybe he got such an ability from his father. 

Scout's mother seemed the happiest to see him, even over his own son. But that wasn't even surprising in the slightest. A quick conversation with her, before Spy waited for a quiet moment, cloaking and leaving, taking a smoke break on the front porch, eyeing up the streets of Boston. Was there anyone looking for him right now? He hoped not. His son was happy here. He had his mother, and his brothers. He shouldn't ruin that. He was half prepared to leave, before the door opened and shut behind him. 

"Spy." He heard the familiar Boston accent, "Where're ya goin'?" 

Did he tell the truth? No, that likely wouldn't end well. He turned back to face his son ( had they always looked so similar? ), "Needed a break. Your brothers are overwhelming at the _least."_

Jeremy had to snicker, "Ah, c'mon. Where d'ya think I got it from?" he grinned, looking over at his father, "C'mon. Seriously. What're ya doin' out here?"

A sigh escaped the Spy, "...Fine. I was going to leave." When Scout just raised an eyebrow, about to say something, Spy just interjected, puffing furiously at his cigarette, "Don't you get it? Why I left in the first place? I'm a _Spy,_ Jeremy." He sat back down on the doorstep. 

"Well, no shit." Scout spat out, joining his father on the step, "But that doesn't mean you can't stick around." 

"It almost does." Spy chuckled, putting out his cigarette. Scout needed functioning lungs. "I have made many enemies-"

"I'll beat their heads in-"

"Scout."

"I'm serious- I'll fuckin-"

"Scout-"

"Just lemme get my fuckin' bat-"

_"Jeremy."_

His son paused for a moment, startling at his first name, watching his father for a moment. He looked... defeated. He looked like he needed another cigarette. Spy grit his teeth, before letting out another sigh, "I appreciate the sentiment- I do. But, my work is incongruent with family. I just... can't. The best I can do is give you answers and support from afar." He shut his eyes for a moment, turning from Scout and lighting another cigarette, "Even that is pushing it."

Scout could only sit in silence for a moment, watching as snow began to fall. Typical Boston winter. He'd left his jacket inside. Damnit. He looked over at his father. His biological father. He shared half of his DNA with a _Spy._ The snow was collecting fast. He got a ( probably horrible ) idea. Getting up, he gathered some snow in his hands, ignoring the cold sting it caused. Taking careful aim, he pitched it at his father's head, causing the Spy to startle, head whipping to look over at Scout, who was presently cackling in delight. Slowly getting up and dropping his second cigarette into the snow. Oh, so _this_ is how they were doing it now?

Cloaking, and watching as his son coughed and stopped laughing suddenly, he quietly formed a snowball, and, creeping behind his son, dropped it down the Scout's shirt, the younger man giving a _delightful_ shriek. "Spy-! What the hell-!" he twitched uncomfortably, trying to rid himself of the snow in his shirt, before forming another ball and trying to figure out where to throw it. The cloak had to run out eventually, right? Well, not before he got a snowball to the back of the head, causing another yelp to come out of him. Then, the cloak dropped, revealing his father, who was laughing ( he snorted when he laughed, Scout noted ) at his son's dismay. 

"Oh- yer gonna get it now-" Jeremy pitched his snowball as fast as he could, inducing a snowy war between the two, Spy cloaking now and again to try and gain the advantage. It was only when they heard a whistle from the front door did they pause, the two quickly looking over.

It was Scout's mother, smirking at her son and lover actually acting like the father and son they were. Dinner was ready, she told them, before noting they should come inside before they froze, before heading back inside herself, leaving the two in the snow as the sun fell. 

Scout laughed again, "So... can you at least stick around for dinner?"

"Well," Spy smiled, genuine for once, "I suppose." 

So, maybe a Spy could have a family. 

If only for right now. 


End file.
